Night of Terror
by DrPepperMonsterKitty
Summary: Renji x Shuhei and Grimmjow x Ichigo go on a double date to a haunted factory. When the tour is over they try to exit the self-exit when it gets jammed and the boys are trapped inside a haunted factory for a night they will never forget. How will their night of terror go? M for Grimmjow and Renji's mouth NO LEMONS


Night of terror GrimmIchi, RenShu DrPepperMonsterKitty

_The boys go on a double date to a haunted factory. When the tour is over they try to exit the self-exit when it gets jammed and the boys are trapped inside a haunted factory for a night they will never forget. How will their night of terror go?_

Xx Ichigo and Grimmjow xX

"Please Ichigo" Grimmjow pleaded with his orange haired lover

"No Grimmjow I am not going!"

"Please Ichi-kun" Grimmjow snuggled up close to his berry

"No, you can go but I refuse!" Grimmjow got closer to the berry

"Please Ichi come with us" Grimmjow cuddled his body as close as he could to the berry

"OK Fine I will go the factory GOD! Are you happy now?!" Grimmjow got up off the couch like a flash of light and did a very interesting happy dance; wiggling his arms like noodles.

"Yes thank you Ichi-baby!" Grimmjow picked up the berry and squeezed him. Then he smashed their lips together into a very passionate kiss that loosened his grip very much so

When their lips separated Ichigo gave his pantera a very stressed out sigh with a smile "You owe me one for this"

Grimmjow just smiled his usual big smile "I know"

Xx Renji and Shuhei xX

Renji kicked back on his couch to relax "I wonder if Grimm convinced Ichi to come with us?" Shuhei poked his head in from their kitchen

"I hope so. It wouldn't be the same without them" Renji shook his head in agreement

"Should we call them?"

Shuhei yelled from the kitchen "Well if you think we should, we can. Just let me finish washing the dishes.

When Shuhei finished he walked into their living room. He had his black boxers on and a pink apron over top of them. That was it.

Renji growled at his lover when he came into the room. "Well my, my aren't you looking fine today." Shuhei winked and it turned Renji on even more than he already was. Then Renji pounced.

He was laying on top of his lover with an extremely evil grin on his face. But as soon as he went to kiss the spikey black-haired lover Grimmjow and Ichigo knocked on the door. "Damn, Coming!"

When Renji came to open the door he looked into the peep hole "Oh it is you two." He opened the door "Come in Ichi and Grimmy!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in anger at Renji and he grabbed said red head by his hair and brought him close to his face "Don't ever call me 'Grimmy' ever again. Got it pineapple!"

Renji closed his eyes in fear and yelled "YES SIR!" Grimmjow then changed his scowl into a friendly smile

"Good" he lost his smile and let go of Renji "Moving on now" he walked into the kitchen and stood beside Ichigo who was talking to Shuhei "Dude your apron is … (chuckle) really… (chuckle) cute!" the blue haired man could no longer keep his laughter in and it busted. Big time.

"Grimmjow! Be nice. You are being rude!" the berry snapped at the bluenet "You dragged me here and now you are going to act like a child?"

"I'm sorry Ichi-nee" he walked over and kissed the berry on the cheek whispering 'I'm sorry' into his ear.

Shuhei giggled at the berry and panther "you guys are so sweet to each other. I wish _Renji_ acted like that"

Renji heard his name from the other room and peeped into the conversation "I heard that and I am sweet to you Shuhei I love you." He smiled sweetly at this lover and looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo.

They both responded with a smile back "well we will go and get ready. Be back in a min. And please make yourselves at home."

Grimmjow took what Shuhei said to heart and ran into the living room and jumped on their couch sprawling all over it as if it was his home. Ichigo just laughed at the pantera "What you laughing at Ichi-nee?" Ichigo just continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you" Ichigo was still laughing

"Wait… why?" Grimmjow still clueless to what Ichigo was talking about

"It is Renji and Shuhei we are talking about Grimmy-kun. I would stay away from all of their furniture." It took Grimmjow a minute to think about what Ichigo said and when it finally hit him he jumped up so fast wind blew past them both

"I am never coming over here again" Grimmjow had a look of horror on his face (his beautiful face!)

"*sighs* I think you already experienced this stupid factory without even leaving the house." Just then Renji walked down the stairs wearing a white t-shirt with the Scandal bear in the center of it. He had bell bottom jeans on and a white headband on, and a pair of black converse.

Shuhei walked down behind him wearing a pair of black button-up track pants with a purple t-shirt, and a pair of purple converse. "Lookin' kinda casual there Shuu'" Grimmjow just had to comment on everything.

Renji gave Grimmjow a look that said '_shut your mouth panther boy he is sexy' _then he gave Ichigo a look that said '_get your boy-friend in check or I will' _

"*sigh* no need to look like that Renji. That was my plan Grimmjow."

"Oh… well… OK!" Grimmjow just looked down and stared at the floor.

"Come on Grim!" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjows hand and they all went outside to Grimmjow's car. Renji and Shuhei got on the back and Grimmjow in the driver's with Ichigo right beside him. They were off to the haunted factory.


End file.
